Ethan Xavier (OmniRealm Warriors)
Ethan is one of the two main protagonists of OmniRealm Warriors 2. He also appears as a boss in ORW1 when a Corrupted version of himself travelled to the past to destroy the original OmniRealm Warriors Stats may be unjustifiable due to the lack of Smashtwig's attention to ORW2, as he focuses on ORW1 more Summary Ethan is one of the two main characters of OmniRealm Warriors 2 and the first member of the XenoRealm Warriors. As a boy he had a normal life in a very new technological age in Hex City, that's until his sophomore year of high school. Suddenly he encounters Wayne, who has been assigned by the Deities (which no one believes in at the time) to investigate an evil energy in the city. Ethan is given a odd stone from Wayne when he decides to help the adult to find out what is going on in his home. The stone, called a Xeno Stone, immediately cracks and explodes into Energy around him. The stone awakens Ethan's Energy, as human's have never used Energy in a very long time and rely on technology. However, Ethan dubs his new found power a Xenotribute instead of just Energy. Now Ethan must, along with his allies, stop a threat they don't even know anything about. But, as complex as problems outside Ethan's ordinary world will get, certain issues from the inside may as well... Powers and Abilities Name: '''Ethan Xavier '''Age: '''15-18 (Changes throughout series) '''Gender: '''Male '''Height: '''5'7 '''Weight: '''130 lbs. '''Classification: '''Human, XenoRealm Warrior '''Origin: OmniRealm Warriors Tier: 8-B | 8-A | 7-C | 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (with Army Knifes), Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight (with Air and Fire Manipulation) Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception Attack Potency: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level | City Level Speed: Transonic, Massively Hypersonic+ with Lightning Dash '(moves at the speed of lightning), '''Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed | Supersonic | Supersonic+, Massively Hypersonic+ with Super Signal '(moves at nearly the same speed as Lightning Dash) | Hypersonic (should be faster than before) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Saved a vulnerable Ariana from a truck falling onto her) '''Striking Strength: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level | City Level Durability: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level | City Level Stamina: High (Can fight on for days) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Projectile Specials Standard Equipment: 'Hammerspace Tech, Army Knives, Locket 'Intelligence: Genius (Has thought up ways to prevail against seemingly impossible odds and overpowered abilities through logical analysis. Likes to use the surrounding environment to his advantage, even a bundle of bananas was once an invaluable tool to win against an enemy) Weaknesses: 'Takes 'IMMENSE concentration to maintain Super Signal Notable Techniques/Equipment: Hammerspace Tech: '''A watch like device that can create a very small portal to a free dimension that stores up to 15 Army Knives for Ethan to pull out of his sleeve. '''Army Knives: A common utility knife designed for many purposes, Ethan is very proficient at using them, he does prefer to use them in a reverse grip (like how ninja's use em in Naruto) Basic Abilities *'Essentia': Ethan's Xenotribute, it gives him the ability to use Energy in the form of five elements: Lightning, Earth, Ice, Wind, and Fire. The elements he creates cannot be controlled by other beings. *'Energy Control' **Can use Energy for manipulating his Xenotribute, like creating fire and such. IS NOT MAGIC, MERELY CONVERTING Energy INTO SOMETHING ELSE **Can enhance his physical capabilities with Energy **'6th Sense': He can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses *'Martial Arts': Has trained and mastered in many forms of hand to hand combat. *'Athletics': Capable of performing somersaults, handsprings, backflips, and more. Helps dodge attacks *'Elemental Combat Styles': Ethan can opt to use his mastery over the elements to enhance his close range combat capabilities **'Volt Combat' ***Electrifies his joints to fight with the power of electricity ***Likes to shock the surrounding area to electrocute it in an attempt to damage from a distance **'Rock Hammer Combat' ***Creates two small one handed hammers to dual wield and quickly attack opponents with fast and powerful attacks, however, he isn’t well trained to use these weapons ***Also can create rock platforms to act like hoverboards **'Ice Blade Combat' ***Creates a sword made of ice to attack his enemies with extended melee range, however, he isn’t very proficient at swords ***Could also create four pointed small shuriken to throw at his enemy, though his proficiency at using them is only enough to act as a basic straightforward projectile that can't curve **'Gale Combat' ***Uses wind to suddenly increase the speed and by extension the power of his attacks. He generally uses this to fly forward in the air and barrage his enemies with repeated strikes ***He can technically "fly" by pushing himself with bursts of air multiple times in any direction **'Flame Combat' ***Ignites fists and feet to fight with flames, he can use flames to dash around in the air. Special Moves Lightning Techniques: Ethan’s preferred element to use. Has a lot of versatility for both combat and utility purposes. Uses up minimal Energy. Yellow in color *'Lightning Dash': His trademark move. He envelopes himself in electricity and dashes in any direction in a straight line at the speed of lightning, leaving behind a bright trail of gold electricity. He usually combines this with a punch at his enemy. If the enemy blocks this, Ethan would then follow up with a stomp on what they are guarding with to leap (and somersault) away, whether forward to get behind his enemy or backward to retreat. He can still opt to use the technique for dodging or movement purposes. He does experience minor tunnel vision during this but can still control his movement perfectly. **'Lightning Retreat': A “variation” of the original technique. While he doesn’t use as much Energy to envelope himself with electricity, he can retreat quickly away from the enemy (whether if it's behind or in front of him/her) if he feels unsafe. Significantly slower, but can be used at almost anytime **'Lightning Jump': Super Signal exclusive, Ethan can “teleport” from one place to another using lightning to transport himself. However, he still moves at the speed of lightning **'Lightning Blitz': Super Signal exclusive, if Ethan successfully gets close to his enemy, he attacks with practically unseeable punches while circling around his enemy *'Thunder Orb': Suddenly creates a spherical orb of electricity (approximately half a meter long) in front of him. The orb is stationary and detonates in a powerful explosion when the opponent (or attack) touches it. If created right in front of an enemy, it can potentially blind them with light. Ethan can also interact with the orb (shown below) as soon as he creates it. Ethan and allies are unaffected by the explosion **'Thunder Orb: Push': If Ethan is close to the Thunder Orb he can push the orb about ten meters away to move it around. It won’t detonate while being pushed around **'Thunder Orb: Shoot': If Ethan is close to the Thunder Orb, he can use both hands to blast the orb forward as a far range powerful projectile, detonating on hit. **'Thunder Orb: Fist': If Ethan is close to the Thunder Orb, he jumps up and bursts forward. His fist smashes and gets enveloped by the Thunder Orb, which takes on a chain saw blade-like structure surrounding it (rotating blades on each side). Ethan’s momentum rockets his fist into the enemy with massive power Earth Techniques: Unlike most Earth Manipulators, Ethan uses this element for quick chip damage and mobility. Minimal Energy consumption *'Stone Shards': Outstretches his arm and sharp shards of rock fire from his hand in a machine like manner. Ethan's primary projectile *'Subterra Strike': In a blink of an eye, burrows underground and moves quickly in any direction, if he decides to pop out and attack, he strikes his enemy with a powerful jumping uppercut Ice Techniques: Focus on creating sharp ice structures to change the battlefield. Uses up mediocre Energy *'Freeze Spikes': Creates a wall of ice with spikes protruding out from it. *'Cold Bombs': Throws 2-3 gravity based ice projectiles. When the they hit the ground, "cold spots" appear on the ground. One who steps on them get hit by a ice cold spike that ensnares him/her solid Wind Techniques: Wind techniques are mostly used for defensive purposes. Mediocre Energy consumption. *'Tornado Wall': With a powerful swipe of his arm, Wind energy in his palm, Ethan creates a mini tornado in front of him (approximately three times his size). The tornado slowly proceeds forward, towards it's target. It also boasts a impressive vacuum effect than doesn't affect Ethan or allies *'Shockwind Burst': Releases an omnidirectional wave away from Ethan of pure Wind Energy Fire Techniques: These are generally Ethan’s most powerful moves. However, they are also slower and cost more Energy. Moderate Energy consumption *'Inferno Beam': A one handed fire beam. It takes a second or two to charge up and fire *'Flare Eruption': Punches the ground a fire beam erupts from the ground at the enemy. The eruption is so powerful that boulders and rocks fly up and land as environment Ethan can utilize States: Ethan can enter three “modes” using his elemental techniques to increase characteristics of his body *'Super Signal': Ethan concentrates to an absurd level to significantly speed up the electrical signals flowing from all over his body to his brain and back. This allows him to perceive, comprehend, think, react, process, and fight at incredible speeds. In fact this allows him to seemingly dodge almost any attack, even if they are faster than him (and seemingly undodgable like Danmakus), and counter with no effort at all (like a nerfed Ultra Instinct). His attacks become multi hitting strikes, though it seems like Ethan’s limbs are fighting on their own due to their speed. Gains access to more Electric Techniques and speeds them up signifcantly. Ethan's body sparks with green electricity when he taps into this state. The concentration is too absurd to keep Super Signal active for long periods of time, thus Ethan opts to turn it on and off when needed. Cannot use Earth Techniques. *'Tectonic Armor': Ethan equips himself with earthy material around him, hardening into a powerful armor. His attack power and durability are majorly increased, though his speed is completely lacking. Not used very much. Cannot use Lightning Techniques *'Ember Overdrive': Ethan ignites himself with explosive flames. His overall attack power and speed are increased significantly (the latter not as much as Super Signal). However, this burns up his external body and gradually damages him. The aura of flames around him is burgundy in color. Cannot use Ice Techniques Fighting Style * As a Boss in ORW1, Ethan does have a preferred style to use. ** A very adaptable fighter most of the time, switching from offensive to defensive on a dime according to the type of situation he is in, and can calmly access confusing situations ** He prefers using Super Signal the most compared to any other State. He likes to turn it on and off when he sees an attack(s) that he believes is essential to dodge and counter. A little of the same can be said for his other States. *** Because Super Signal uses a lot of concentration, Ethan cannot use it for long periods of time. Therefore, he uses Lightning Dash to replace Super Signal when needed. ** Likes to go full out at all times, he never likes saving any trump cards for the sake of keeping them hidden when he could have maximized his attack power or dodge an attack with one of his techniques. ** Prefers to dodge instead of guard, as his defensive options are quite finite ** Never takes a hit intentionally and uses any option possible to evade damage ** Always starts with the Lightning Dash at the beginning of the battle if he decides to attack first Key: Beginning of Series | Late Beginning of Series | Middle of Series | End of Series Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: